


Рождественские огни

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Самое волшебное Рождество Стива было в 1930





	

Стив стоял на коленях на стуле в прихожей и смотрел в узкое окошко на медленно падающий снег. Тонкие пальцы нервно барабанили по подоконнику, выдавая растущее беспокойство, но он продолжал молча ждать хлопотливо собирающуюся мать. Стрелки часов уже почти подползли к шести, и хоть идти им было всего ничего, Стиву очень не хотелось опаздывать. А мама продолжала заворачивать пирог, подбирать сережки к платью, проверять газ… словом, делать тысячу вещей, грозящих затянуться на целое море времени. Заражаясь ее состоянием, он и сам уже по пять раз проверил, взял ли приготовленный подарок, достаточно ли чистые на нем ботинки и не успела ли смяться рубашка, но все равно не смог забить тянущееся ленивой баржой время. И сейчас изо всех сил отвлекал себя, разглядывая празднично снующих за окном прохожих и отсветы рождественской иллюминации. Даже расщедрившаяся на легкую метель погода не радовала, хотя еще утром он представлял, как весело будет устроить снежную войнушку после ужина. Надсадно тикающие над ухом часы заставляли его переживать еще больше, хоть в глубине души Стив и понимал, что опоздать в гости пусть и невежливо, но все же не смертельно.

Когда мама, наконец, погасила свет в комнате, он едва не подпрыгнул от радости и бросился помочь ей надеть пальто. Его чуточку знобило от предвкушения, и, хоть он изо всех пытался скрыть это, мать все равно почувствовала дрожь и прижала мягкую ладонь к горячему лбу.

— Мам, я в норме! — воскликнул Стив прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать. — Я хорошо себя чувствую, правда, просто жарко стало в куртке, — он демонстративно оттянул шарф, в котором сидел все это время.

— Ты уверен? Помнишь ведь, как было в прошлом году? — настороженно нахмурилась женщина.

— Помню, — разом стушевался Стив. Предыдущее Рождество он и вовсе провел в больнице. Там было не так уж и плохо, но гораздо хуже, чем дома. И в разы хуже, чем то, что ожидает его сегодня. — Все в порядке, мам, пойдем, пожалуйста. Вдруг мы опоздаем?

— Ладно, идем, — еще раз пощупав его лоб, решила она. — Но если что — сразу говори. Твой Баки, может, непробиваемый, но его сестренки и заразиться могут.

Стив первым вылетел из дома, едва не поскользнувшись на заледеневшем тротуаре. Он обеими руками прижимал шуршащий сверток к груди, так и не согласившись отдать его матери. Снежинки замирали на темной бумаге, отражая свет фонарей и делая упаковку похожей на кусочек звездного неба. Тело позванивало от непривычного избытка энергии, и Стив побежал бы, если бы не идущая рядом мама. Опомнившись, он чинно подставил ей локоть, и они вместе пошли вниз по улице, осторожно огибая замерзшие лужи.

Пять минут — и они уже заходили в дверь точно такого же, как и их, дома, встречаемые радостными приветствиями миссис Барнс. Дети ждали позади — Джеймс, наверняка потративший кучу времени на прическу, Мелисса в зеленом платье, не расстающийся с машинкой Барри и самая младшая, Куинни, отчаянно цепляющаяся за штанину Баки и упрямо глядящая в пол. В последний момент успевший сунуть маме в руки сверток, Стив церемонно поздоровался со всеми, украдкой с восхищением оглядывая украшенную квартиру. Баки рассказывал, что они с братом и сестрами целую вечность развешивали украшения. Накануне Стив, как мог, украсил квартиру, обрадовав вернувшуюся с работы мать. Она извинялась, что столько времени откладывала рождественские приготовления, но на самом деле Стиву просто хотелось сделать ее чуточку счастливее.

Но по сравнению с сияющим великолепием дома Баки его старания меркли, одновременно поднимая настроение до небывалых высот. До начала праздничного ужина еще было время, и взрослые отправились на кухню готовить, предоставив детей самим себе.

Стив уже виделся со всеми Барнсами, но каждый раз, оказываясь в гуще постоянной возни младших, внутренне обмирал и пытался представить, каково это — постоянно жить в таком шуме и беготне. Они все вместе прошли в гостиную, где под пушистой и совершенно волшебной елкой уже копились подарки, и в течение следующей четверти часа Барри успел дважды поспорить с Куинни из-за игрушки и один раз — с Мелиссой, на этот раз из-за места на диване. Впрочем, мирились они так же быстро, не в силах дуться друг на друга дольше пары минут. Баки взирал на возню мелюзги с долей превосходства, но Стиву казалось, что обычно старший брат ведет себя точно так же. Или, по крайней мере, менее строго цыкал на расшалившегося Барри, который раз за разом отправлял свою машинку в сторону подарков, явно намереваясь совершить диверсию.

И все же посреди этой суматохи, в окружении мягко мерцающих под переливы музыки гирлянд привыкший к отчуждению Стив неожиданно для себя понял, что по-настоящему счастлив. От того, что время от времени заглядывающая в комнату мама буквально сияет, соскучившись по настоящему отдыху, от кружащегося за окном снега, от того, что это первое Рождество, которое он проводит с другом — и Стив уверен, что не последнее.

Баки как раз шутливо подначивал его на кухонный набег, когда вернулся мистер Барнс. Младшие радостно бросились встречать отца, но Джеймс поднялся не очень охотно, будто бы скованно чувствуя себя в его присутствии. Рослый мужчина в длинном пальто уже вовсю обнимал дочерей, когда Стив вышел поздороваться. От него не укрылся довольно скептичный взгляд, которым отец Баки окинул его, Стив неосознанно выпрямился, будто желая казаться выше. С самим Джеймсом мистер Барнс тоже обошелся достаточно холодно — короткое рукопожатие мало походило на проявление крепких чувств. Впрочем, одернул себя Стив, откуда ему-то знать?

Когда вся компания вернулись в гостиную, Баки заметно помрачнел и стих, будто прислушиваясь к голосам на кухне. Стив поймал себя на том, что делает то же самое, но то ли ничего предосудительного нельзя было услышать, то ли музыка и возобновившийся галдеж детей перебивали все звуки. Спросить о причинах такого поведения он так и не решился, хоть и ощутил смутное сострадание.

К самому ужину Баки успел вновь повеселеть и едва ли не за руку потащил Стива в столовую, вопреки указам матери усадив его рядом с собой. Даже во время молитвы он не прерывал рассказа о новом проигрывателе, который увидел неделю назад на витрине музыкального магазина, чем заработал кучу строгих взглядов от домашних. Стив в основном кивал, просто наслаждаясь спокойной атмосферой праздника и уютом. Он даже подумал, что обязан попытаться нарисовать это волшебное ощущение тепла, передать оттенки свечей на колюче-пушистых венках. И, конечно, показать рисунок Баки, без которого всего этого в жизни Стива просто не было бы.

Сладкое решено было отложить на потом, после разбора подарков. Но не успели дети с гиканьем и воплями домчаться до гостиной, как с улицы послышался первый глухой залп фейерверка. Замерли даже Баки и Стив, разрываемые желаниями посмотреть на салют и распаковать, наконец, подарки, но разрешил их сомнения отец Баки. О чем-то быстро переговорив с женой, он заговорщически подмигнул и приказал всем срочно одеваться. Возражений не последовало, грохот за окнами постепенно усиливался, обещая небывалое зрелище.

Вылетев на лестницу, Баки и Стив думали, что идут на улицу, но мистер Барнс бросился наверх, заставив сидящую у него на шее Куинни радостно заверещать. Остальные наперегонки бросились следом, еще не до конца понимая, что затеяли взрослые.

— Только никому не рассказывайте, — сделал страшные глаза мистер Барнс, достав из кармана длинный проржавевший ключ. Совсем как от старого и жуткого подвала, успел подумать Стив, прежде чем скрипучая низкая дверь распахнулась, впуская на лестницу морозный, пронизанный снежинками воздух.

— Ура-а-а-а, крыша! — завопил Барри, первым проскальзывая наружу мимо тщетно пытающегося поймать его отца. За спиной Стива сокрушенно охнула одна из мам.

Выходя на крышу сам, Стив чувствовал себя так, словно ступает на поверхность другой планеты. Оказавшись под низким снежным небом, не стиснутым домами и деревьями, он успел ощутить себя маленьким и жалким, прежде чем очередной залп окрасил небо в огненно-оранжевый. Баки рядом с ним восторженно вздохнул, запрокидывая голову.

Рецепт лучшего в мире Рождества оказался до смешного простым, и Стив даже удивился, что не открыл его раньше. Он стоял рука об руку с Баки, заворожено глядя на расцвеченное всеми оттенками небо, жмурясь на самых громких залпах и с головой окунувшись в чистый восторг. Непривычно огромное пространство над головой будто затягивало, превращая прямой взгляд в падение в огни и искры. Но он падал не один, и это было сейчас самым главным.

А в доме их по-прежнему ждали подарки. Стиву не терпелось увидеть, как Баки обрадуется новой пластинке, которую он приготовил, но каждый новый фейерверк отодвигал эту мысль все дальше. Стив, кажется, даже нашарил ладонь Баки, удостоверяясь, что тот все еще рядом, стоит на крыше, а не улетел вверх. А может, это сделал сам Баки… или они с самого начала стояли, взявшись за руки и не замечая этого. 

До ухода домой был еще целая вечность, каникулы только начинались, наутро они собрались пойти кататься с горок — если, конечно, погода не подведет, — и от этих мыслей голова кружилась, словно на карусели. Так что Стив просто перестал их думать, переглянулся с Баки и вернулся к созерцанию салютов, как нельзя лучше отражающих то, что творится у него — у них обоих — внутри.


End file.
